


A Quiet Day's Fishing

by pigeonking



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 19:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonking/pseuds/pigeonking
Summary: I'd almost forgotten I'd written this story and stumbled upon it by accident whilst looking for something else.It's, I hope, a fun bit of smut featuring 6 and Peri.... Enjoy!





	A Quiet Day's Fishing

Peri Brown was bored. The Doctor was fishing again. Oh the scenery was nice enough and the weather was fantastic. They were on an alien planet that she had long forgotten the name of and they were perched along the bank of tranquilly flowing river that was supposedly teeming with many different species of fantastic alien fish, but they had been there for six hours now and the Doctor had not caught even a tiddler. Two scorching alien suns burned down on them and so Peri was lying on the yellow-green grass clad only in a bikini and caked in a special brand of intergalactic sun cream that the Doctor had insisted that she wear to avoid prolonged exposure to the alien UV rays.

The Doctor was paying little to no attention to her as he dipped his rod into the water in his efforts to procure a fish for their lunch which fast looked like it would become supper instead at the rate he was going. He had not even blinked when  Peri had unfastened her bikini top and exposed her breasts to ensure that her tan was a complete one with no embarrassing white marks. It had occurred to her as she lay there that she’d probably best do the same below too lest she get white marks downstairs. However, the thought of getting that naked in front of the Doctor was a little perturbing to say the least.

“It’s not like he’d even notice!” Peri chided herself.

She had long ago finished the book that she had been reading and was toying with the idea of going to the TARDIS to get a new one. Or maybe she should find somewhere away from the Doctor, a little more secluded where she could take off her bikini bottoms and complete her tan.

Peri toyed with the fastenings of her bikini, looking at the Doctor as she did so.

“Look at him playing with his rod!” she chuckled to herself and could not help smiling at the _double entendre_. An idea entered her head and she sat up. Slowly Peri rose to her feet. As she did so she realised that unconsciously she had untied the fastenings on her bottoms as the flimsy garment fell away and she suddenly stood there completely naked and exposed. The sudden liberation of her pussy excited her and spurred her onto the idea that she’d had.

Peri quietly padded over behind the Doctor and put her arms around him.

“Hello, Peri!” the Doctor greeted her cheerfully. “Come to join in?”

“You could say that.” She purred seductively as she ran her hands over his chest beneath his colourful coat (how he could wear that thing in this heat she did not know). “But not in the way that you’re thinking.”

Peri allowed her left hand to wander downwards towards the front of the Doctor’s trousers and she began to rub his penis through the material.

“Peri! What do you think you’re doing?!” the Doctor squeaked, but tellingly he did not make her stop.

Peri came around in front of him, her hand still rubbing his crotch, with her other hand she took the fishing rod from him and gently set it down.

“Doctor, I’m bored!” she told him. “I want to have some fun and you’re it!”

For the first time the Doctor noticed that she was entirely naked.

“Oh my, Peri…” he stammered. “You’re… You’re…” He couldn’t quite get the words out.

“This is a first!” Peri chuckled as she began to unfasten the Doctor’s trousers. “I never thought I’d see you at a loss for words!”

Peri pulled out his penis, which was rapidly stiffening in her hand. She got down on her knees and licked the tip of it… a long slow running of her tongue from the stem of his shaft to the head that left a slick trail of saliva along the length of his member. Then she wrapped her lips entirely around the Doctor’s cock and began to suck on it greedily.

The Doctor could do or say nothing, but surrender to the feeling of Peri’s mouth sliding up and down his erection. After about five minutes his cock was rock solid and he felt like he would explode at any minute.

Peri took her mouth away and stood up so that she could help the Doctor out of the rest of his clothes.

Once she had him as naked as she was she got him to lie down and then she straddled him, one long tanned leg either side of him. Peri took his cock in her hand and guided the tip to the opening of her vagina. Satisfied that it was in place she took her hand away and lowered her slippery cleft down onto his shaft, gasping as she felt the thickness of his cock fill her insides.

Peri began to move her cunt up and down on the Doctor’s cock, letting her pussy juices slicken the length of his rod as she fucked him. Her ample tits bounced up and down as she slid her moist cleft upon him. Peri slipped into a kneeling position and began to thrust her cunt back and forth like she was riding the bucking bronco at the Rodeo, resting her hands upon the Doctor’s chest as she worked herself up into a rhythm.

“I have to say… Doctor… I’m impressed.” Peri panted as she continued to grind her cunt onto the Doctor’s cock. “Most guys… probably would have… shot their load into me… by now… or even cum… in my mouth… before we got started. I guess… you Time Lords… have got stamina… where it counts… huh?”

The Doctor somehow managed to look indignant as he grabbed Peri by the hips, pounding his throbbing length up into her like a jackhammer, eliciting a series of appreciative yelps and almost causing her to fall off his dick.

“I’ll have you know, Peri, that among Time Lords I am unique, for only I have ever studied the finer arts of the Rigellian Kama Sutra!” he proclaimed, his hands sliding up her hips to give her breasts a hefty squeeze.

“Oh… really?” Peri smirked and she gyrated her pussy in a circular motion that made the Doctor squirm a little. “Care to… put your… dick… where your… mouth is?”

“I’m afraid that would be impossible, even with my considerable talents.” The Doctor replied, “But if you mean, would I like to prove to you how adept a lover I am, then prepare, my dear Peri, to have your… ‘mind blown’, as you would say.”

Peri lifted her pussy off the Doctor’s penis, it was already dripping with musky clear fluids, but she was eager to discover what the Doctor had in store for her.

Before Peri knew what was happening the Doctor had her on her feet once more and she gave a little startled squeal. Then the Doctor lifted her left leg so that the heel of her foot was resting on his right shoulder whilst the foot of her right leg still, just about, touched the floor. The Doctor’s rigid member was just inches away from the opening of her wet vagina, the lips pulled apart because of how the Doctor was holding her. Peri looked down at the head of her friend’s thick organ as it nudged the yawning, moist opening of her sex and then her gaze flicked up so that her eyes met the Doctor’s.

“Please.” She gasped simply with a nod of consent.

The Doctor pushed his cock forwards and Peri positively screamed with delight as the meaty member slid inch by inch up into her welcoming hole until it was all the way in and she felt that the tip had to be nudging her womb.

The Doctor was holding her hands, and it was that alone that kept her from buckling and falling as the Time Lord proceeded to fuck her like she had never been fucked before.

Peri’s breasts jiggled and bounced and guttural grunts of pleasure escaped her lips with every plunge, every thrust of that heavenly cock that filled her cunt so entirely. She felt herself cum, once, twice, three times… she stopped counting after the sixth consecutive orgasm.

And then somehow the Doctor had moved her so that she was now standing on her hands, her legs were still wide apart above her in a T-shape and the Doctor was still inside her, drilling into her cunt with all the carnal expertise that he had promised and boy was he delivering.

Peri’s hair and breasts had surrendered to gravity and continued to shudder with each pounding that the Doctor sent into her pussy. She had lost the ability of coherent speech long ago and could only emit little noises that signalled her continuing pleasure.

Still, she hoped that he would cum soon. She wasn’t sure how much more of this punishment her poor pussy could take.

As if, somehow, he had read her mind the Doctor’s pace began to quicken and Peri’s eyes rolled almost back into her head at the sudden frenetic assault to her cunt, then she let out a contented sigh that sounded almost like a moan as she felt a rapid succesion of hot liquid eruptions deep inside her. The Doctor withdrew his length from her slowly, pursued by a torrent of his cum that seeped from Peri’s vagina to coat the area around her inner thighs and he lowered her back to her feet.

Finding that she couldn’t quite stand, Peri allowed herself to collapse onto the floor with as much naked dignity as she could muster.

She lay there, her breasts heaving with heavy breaths as she recovered from the amazing sensations that she had just endured until she finally could find the breath to speak.

“You… brought me… fishing… when we… could have… been doing… _that_!” she managed to exclaim.

The Doctor had, meanwhile, been watching the river wistfully as his rod was being dragged away into the depths by the whopper that got away.

“Oh, you think that was impressive?” he said eventually. “That was only two of the easier manoeuvres from the Rigellian Kama Sutra, just you wait until I show you the really good stuff.” With one last glance at the river he began to walk towards Peri, his cock already stiffening as he approached.

Peri watched him with mixed feelings, then, with a shrug of her shoulders she lay back, spread her legs apart and invited the Doctor into her once more.

 

**The End**


End file.
